Tale of the Wandering Celestians
by fantasydemon21
Summary: (Based on Dragon quest IX) When the celestial train fell to the protectorate with the hero Amaze, countless other celestians were dragged along the ride too. Our story focuses on two young celestians on an adventure in a desperate attempt to find each other and get back home. However, one of them carries a dark secret that even they did not know about...
1. Chapter 1- Naomi

_**This story is a fan fiction of Dragon Quest IX sentinels of the starry skies. It was a team effort written by me, fantasydemon21, and my friend Digifreak21, he's currently working on a digimon fan fic so you should go check out his account :3 we do not own anything this is purely for fun and a bit of boredom too to be honest XD we'll tell you at the beginning of each chapter who wrote it. This one was wrote by me, enjoy :3**_

* * *

Who am I? I guess you could say that i'm a failure, waste of space you know...the usual crap. You see, i'm a celestian. There are thousands of us living in the sky in a tower-like building we call the 'observatory' and we watch over all the mortals living in the protectorate below, waiting for the day we can return to the heavans once again. But, that may take some time...especially with me around. You see, i'm not very good at my 'job' and honestly i don't know why. I mean, i do try! I swear! But it's never enough...especially for my teacher Glacius.

He's constantly yelling at me and to be quite honest, i've had enough...He's always telling me what a failure I am and that everybody would be better of without me. I swear iwould of killed myself already if it wasn't for the fact i'm immortal. Might try freezing my wings so i'm stuck in the protectorate... Oh that's right, I specialise in ice magic. It's the only thing i _am_ good at.

So, what was the question again? Oh right, who am I? Well my name's Naomi, i'm about 5'9 with straight blue hair that rests over my shoulders. It's a dark blue at my roots which fades into a lighter blue then white at the ends. I'm about 265 years old but only look about 15 years old to those mortals. I'm usually pretty tough, loud and raring for a fight but at times I can be quite giggly and shy, especially around new people.

Now, if we're done here, i promised to meet someone. The only person in the observatory who hasn't turned their back on me...

* * *

**This was just a small introduction to one of our two main characters. Basically, Naomi is a young celestian who is abused throughout the observatory all because she's not a very good celestian. Why is she so terrible at her job? You might find out later... ;3 or not XD**

**Like i've said, this is a small introduction to one of our two main characters so next is the other main character, then after that? Our story finally begins...**


	2. Chapter 2- Dakota

**This chapter was written by digifreak21. Again, we do not own anything this is purely for fun and out of boredom. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Who am I? Well, why do you care? I'm just a celestian trying to fit in around here in this 'obsevatory'.

May as well tell you, I'm Dakota and like i said, I'm a celestian. I look after the mortals who live below in the protectorate. I'm just your average celestian among millions of others up here, all trying to be the best and impress Apus Major, the head celestian.

I prefer to work alone, i work better and faster that way plus i don't have to worry about dragging round others. They'll only slow me down. Up here, I am one of the more experienced trainees.

Anyway, I'm about 301 years old but i look like your average 15 year old mortal boy. I have dirty blonde hair that comes to about my ears, so it's quite long for a boy, umm let's see i have blue eyes? There's not really much to tell to be quite honest, I don't get why you wanna know anyway...

Now, if it's fine with you i'm busy. I'm meeting someone and i'm already late as it as, saying that she'll probably be late again anyway, but it's someone who only has me left to talk to so if you'll excuse me...

* * *

**Again this was a short description about our second main character. Dakota's an indepandant, hard working celestian who's one of the best at his job. He's Naomi's only friend and acts like an older brother to her despite his stubborness to work alone.**


	3. Chapter 3- Intro

**We do not own anything this is purely for fun. This chapter was wrote by me, please enjoy :3**

* * *

"Dakota!"

"Hmm?"

He looked up flicking his dirty blonde fringe out the way of his vision to reveal Naomi waving her arm high in the air with that huge, cheery grin she always wore when around him. She ran over to him almost tripping over her feet as usual.

"I-i" she panted trying to regain her breath as she rested her hands on her knees.

"Slow down" Dakota chuckled quietly as he scruffed up Naomi's hair gently

She stood up straight exhaling before reorganising her hair

"So, what's up? Got in trouble with your teacher again?" He mocked

"Of course I have..." she pouted hanging her head

"Naomiiiii?"

"Well I can't help I'm a big disappointment to everyone! Anyway, I heard from Apus Major that it's almost time. Amaze has just returned from the protectorate with three more benevolessence!"

"What!? Then what are we doing here!? Come on let's go!" Dakota yelled excitedly before dashing off leaving Naomi behind

"H-hey wait for me!" She giggled attempting to fly after him but ended up falling, so she decided to stick to running.

Naomi's never been a good flyer and often has to rely on Dakota to help her back and forth from the protectorate.

"Honestly Naomi, you can't rely on me forever ya know"

"I know, I know. I am trying I promise!"

"Well try harder!" he yelled playfully as she chased him up higher into the observatory.

They finally reached a balcony near the top where they laughed whilst attempting to catch their breath at the same time.

"There he is!" Naomi yelled in Dakota's ear pointing at Amaze

Amaze quickly glanced a quick smile at them whilst continuing to run up to the Yggsdrail tree.

"What now?" they both giggled

Naomi climbed up onto the balcony and sat on the edge, she complained about the stone making her butt cold but Dakota just laughed as he leaned in the corner of the balcony.

So there they sat chatting, waiting for the celestial train to arrive.

"There!" Naomi yelled excitedly pointing into the night sky

"It's here, the legends were true..."

They gazed at the golden glow of the train amazed at the beauty of it all.

"Come on!" Naomi giggled jumping off the ledge of the balcony and running toward the train. She turned round to notice Dakota hadn't moved an inch but instead was frowning at something.

"What is it Dakota...?"

"Naomi..."

She stared at him in mystery before he pointed into the sky and there, was a large ominous coal black cloud hovering above the protectorate.

"We need to warn Apus..."

Naomi had gone from giggly mode to serious mode and Dakota had gone from big brother mode to action, every-man-for-himself mode.

She took two steps forward when there was a large shock as bolts of purple lightning shot down onto the protectorate. Dakota managed to hold himself up by gripping the sides of the balcony but Naomi however landed on her ass with an 'oof!'

Dakota slowly opened his eyes after bracing the impact to see parts of the protectorate were already in ruins and to top it off, the lightning had hit the celestial train causing the carrages to fall off and whoosh past him as they shot down to the protectorate. As Naomi got herself up she noticed a bright light also fall of the top of the tower until she realised it was Amaze.

"Dakota!"

He reached for Amaze but unfortunately missed causing himself to fall straight of the balcony and plummeted down to the protectorate along with the chaos of everything else. Naomi was on her own now, with no 'big brother' to take care of her or stick up for her. She was stuck in a place filled with people she hated and who hated her in return...

* * *

**So, we're past the descriptions and finally getting into the story. Wooo! XD Now as you can tell, our characters have been seperated so we're having seperate chapters to show how each one is coping with the situation. Dakota being trapped in the protectorate away from his responsibilities, and Naomi being stuck in the observatory with people she hates unable to fly down to search for her friend...**


End file.
